


The Black and Blue Princess

by Flame (Vexin_Talvas)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Flame
Relationships: Alicent Hightower/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	The Black and Blue Princess

It was late at night. She has been awaken by her husband. He was crying outside their bedchamber. Alicent could hear her husband from their room. She heard some rush steps in the corridors. On Dragonstone everything was ten times lauder than in the Maegor's Holdfast. She decided to ask Viserys what happened.   
Alicent opened the door. In front of her stood the King. Criston Cole stood by his side with his Hand, Lyonel Strong. On the left side of the corridor many courtiers from both parties. Her greens were looking around in great delight, while blacks were silent, with look of misery on their faces. Alicent felt anxiety. Did something happen to the Usurper?  
"My Love! Why are you crying? What are this people doing here in the middle of the night?" The Queen asked maybe a little bit too rough.  
Viserys was acting like he didn't hear her. He walk past her and whole court and started going down the stairs to the castle's kitchen.  
"Lord Strong! What's going on?" Alicent asked the Hand pretending that she wasn't ignored by her husband in front of the court.  
"Your Highness! The Crown Princess's labour isn't going well. In fact maesters think she won't survive this night."  
"Probably this child is too strong for her, don't you agree?"  
Lord Lyonel went red on his face and only that would be terrifying for most people, but Alicent wasn't afraid of speaking truth.  
"What a shame your mighty Harwin is not here to support his... friend in her final hours." Alicent added.  
Lord Lyonel run out. 'He should return with his beefy son to Harrenhal. I'll make sure Strongs will be done in the court' she thought.  
"Cole! Go to the kitchen! I don't want my husband to hide there like some dirty rat."   
"It will be done, Your Grace!" her loyal White Cloak answered.   
"Go then!" she ordered him.  
After his departure she returned to the royal bedchamber and sat on the bed. 'After Rhaenyra' s death whole realm will turn towards my Aegon. Princess's bastard Jacaerys isn't a match for my child. He is still an infant when my oldest son will be fit to rule in a few years. It is finally so close! I hope this evil, cruel girl will die for benefit of the whole realm.' Alicent was dreaming a vision of the prosperous reign of Aegon, when suddenly Criston Cole returned with her husband.   
"Are you drunk?!" She asked her husband. Viserys looked like he was going to fall to his knees and sleep on the ground. Ser Cole had to hold his King straight.   
"Your Grace! I found His Majesty in the pantry. He had drunk fith bottles of hippocras before I found him there." Criston Cole said, definitely ashamed by his ruler's behavior.   
Someone knocked at the door. Before Alicent thought of demanding from that person to tell it's name, some young maester opened the door and went into the bedchamber.   
"Your Majesty!" This young medician tried to adress the King, but at this moment Alicent heard Viserys was snoring. He felt asleep with head on the shoulder of Ser Cole.   
"His Majesty is unable to speak at the moment. You can speak with me. Is the Princess's better than before?" Alicent tried to act like someone concerned.   
"Unfortunately no, Your Grace. Princess Rhaenyra is dying. We are currently fighting for her child. She asked for his father to bid their last farwell before we will cut her belly." Maester answered calmly.   
Alicent felt awful. She never liked her stepdaughter. She tried to stole her sons birthright, but at this moment Alicent felt very sorry to her. She was doing and her beloved father got drunk, when she needed him the most.   
"Viserys... His Majesty can't walk in his current state. How long can you wate for him?"   
"I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer."  
The Queen was disturbed. She remembered when her mother died alone in Oldtown, because her father was far more interested in his career in King's Landing than in his family.   
"I will go to her instead of my husband." Alicent decided, surprised by her own concern about Rhaenyra's tragedy.   
"Ser Cole!" She spoke to the White Cloak. "Stay with my husband, and bring him to the Princess's chambers when he will be able to walk with you help."   
"Yes, Your Grace!" Ser Criston responded.   
"Maester, lead me to her!" Alicent ordered the young man. She left the bedchamber with him, thinking about her ambitions and also about her competitors and enemies. Her thoughts always went toward Rhaenyra. 'Her death would be a gift from the Seven! But on the other hand, maybe she doesn' t deserve it in such a young age? Viserys would be crushed by this. I don't want him to suffer!'


End file.
